Vanité quand tu nous tiens
by khalie
Summary: Ou comment Severus Rogue se voit contraint de demander l’aide d’Hermione Granger pour se sortir d’une situation rocambolesque…
1. Un plan digne de Salazar

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic ayant pour personnages principaux Hermione et Severus._

_Encore eux me direz vous... ça y est je suis démasquée ! J'adore les HGSR...._

_Je précise également qu'il s'agit d'une fic courte qui ne devrait pas comporter plus de 6 chapitres, 7 tout au plus.  
_

_Sur ces blablas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : UN PLAN DIGNE DE SALAZAR**

C'était une idée du nouveau ministre de la magie. Il fallait montrer à ces chères têtes blondes que l'école était indispensable et que les matières que les élèves jugeaient rébarbatives et abandonnaient bien vite après leurs BUSE, étaient un atout majeur pour accéder à certaines carrières. Comment devenir médicomage en ne pratiquant pas la botanique et les potions ?

L'idée d'un forum était donc rapidement venue à l'esprit d'Hermione Granger qui occupait depuis peu le poste de directrice du département de l'éducation magique. Elle s'était tout simplement inspirée de ce qui se faisait depuis des années dans les universités moldues et avait inauguré le premier forum des métiers de l'école Poudlard.

C'était le dernier jour du forum et Severus Rogue allait enfin pouvoir souffler un peu après une semaine marathon, questionné par des élèves aussi bêtes les uns que les autres, et forcé d'être sociable avec des parents persuadés du géni de leur progéniture ! Tous des cornichons sans cervelle, voilà ce qu'ils étaient ! Non, il était injuste. Il y avait bien eu quelques exceptions dans sa carrière, des Serdaigle principalement, le jeune Diggory aussi… et… Granger !

A ses yeux, Granger avait été la seule à vraiment maîtriser l'Art des potions ! Il ne lui avait jamais dit, bien sûr… Le sachant, elle aurait immédiatement arboré ce petit sourire vaniteux et lui, il n'aurait pas survécu toutes ces années à ses airs de je-sais-tout, imbue de sa personne, trépignant de suffisance dans sa classe !

Mais la jeune femme n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'élève qu'il avait connue ! Il avait eu l'occasion de lui parler à plusieurs reprises ces derniers jours et il s'était surpris à apprécier les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, espérant même la croiser dans le château ! Elle était certainement la jeune femme la plus brillante de sa génération et elle n'était pas déplaisante à regarder…loin de là…

Alors qu'il sortait de la salle des professeurs dans l'espoir de rejoindre ses appartements sans tomber sur un indésirable, Rogue surprit une conversation entre Granger et plusieurs de ses anciennes élèves. Elles parlaient d'hommes, et de la façon la plus dégradante qui soit !

Elles osaient les comparer, les noter, les détailler et même relater leurs exploits sexuels ! Choqué, il allait partir lorsqu'il reconnut son nom…

- Rogue ! Tu rigoles ?

Intrigué, il se cacha au détour d'une allée. C'était la voix de cette écervelée de Lavande Brown.

- Non je ne rigole pas, je le trouvais plutôt pas mal… Je me suis toujours dis qu'il devait être romantique sous ses airs lugubres…

Romantique ! Non mais pour qui se prenaient-elles ces petites bêcheuses ! Comment lui, le redouté, l'affreux, le détestable professeur de potions pouvait-il avoir l'air romantique !

- Ne l'écoutez pas ! Luna a toujours eu des goûts bizarres ! La preuve, elle a épousé mon idiot de frère.

- Ronald n'est pas idiot ! répliqua Luna d'un air faussement offusqué.

- Rogue ! Je ne le vois vraiment pas dans une relation amoureuse… tu l'imagines en train de roucouler ? continua la rousse.

Toutes s'esclaffèrent face à l'absurdité de cette remarque.

Rogue, tétanisé, ne pouvait plus bouger. En groupe, elles auraient pu rivaliser avec une meute de harpies qui auraient fait fuir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne !

- Vous êtes dures avec le professeur Rogue…

Hermione Granger ! Voilà que cette Miss-je-sais-tout se mettait à le défendre. Comme s'il avait besoin de sa pitié !

- Enfin… vous ne connaissez pas tout de sa vie. Après tout, c'est peut-être un professeur, mais il est comme vous et moi, il doit bien avoir une vie sociale.

Mais ses paroles étaient tout de même sensées…

- Oui, qu'est qui vous fait dire qu'il n'entretient pas une relation ? continua Hermione.

- Mais Hermione ! Quelle femme voudrait de lui ? Tu l'as bien vu avec sa tête de croque mort ? répliqua vivement Lavande d'un air dégoûté. Tu t'imagines coucher dans le même lit que lui ?

- C'est vrai… beurk ! T'imagines son horrible visage près du tien, avec son nez crochu et ses cheveux graisseux qui te frôlent ? Le corps de la jeune Weasley ne put contenir un frisson à l'évocation de cette écoeurante évocation.

- Pour résumer, qui donc voudrait de lui ? s'amusa Cho.

Comment leur expliquer, qu'elle, Hermione Granger, elle se verrait bien avec un homme comme lui ? Comment leur expliquer qu'il ne la dégoûtait pas, au contraire…

- Hé bien… Hermione hésitait.

Elle réfléchit aux conséquences de cette révélation. Elle savait que ses amies étaient superficielles, très attachées aux apparences et au physique, trop immatures pour comprendre ce qu'un homme intelligent et cultivé pouvait apporter à une femme… Réflexion faîte, elle préféra taire ses sentiments…

- Moi, je lui ai toujours soupçonné une relation avec Macgonnagal… Luna semblait s'être réveillée.

Des éclats de rires féminins emplirent le couloir. Au grand dam du maître des potions, les jeunes femmes n'en finissaient pas de s'esclaffer, les larmes aux yeux, heureuses de retrouver cette complicité, ces petits papotages qui leur manquaient tant depuis la fin de leurs études.

Sale petites pestes ! Comment osaient-elles ? Minerva avait bien trente ans de plus que lui !

- Heu… je ne crois pas… Ils ne sont pas vraiment de la même génération… expliqua Hermione, très sérieuse.

- Non… sérieusement… bégaya Ginny avec beaucoup de difficultés, je ne vois vraiment pas Rogue avec une femme !

- C'est vrai qu'il passe sa vie dans son laboratoire… même les vacances scolaires… Avec ses recherches il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de temps pour une relation, continua Hermione songeuse.

- Un peu comme toi ! répliqua Luna.

Hermione piqua un fard et baissa la tête dans une tentative désespérée de détourner l'attention de ses amies qui avaient toutes les yeux grands ouverts, braqués sur sa personne.

Mais pourquoi donc était-elle autant gênée ? Ce n'était pourtant un secret pour personne qu'à vingt-sept ans révolus elle était toujours désespérément seule ! Seule avec son travail ! Seule avec ses recherches ! Seule avec son chat !

Le maître des potions ricana.

- Il couche peut-être avec ses chaudrons ! s'amusa Lavande qui ne releva pas la remarque de Luna et entraîna ses compagnes dans son hilarité.

Il voulait lui tordre le cou à cette petite dinde sans cervelle qui n'avait même pas été capable de décrocher plus de deux ASPIC ! Et encore, un en divination, ça ne comptait pas vraiment !

- Heu… en fait, peut-être qu'il aime les hommes ! Ginny semblait on ne peut plus sérieuse et toutes l'observèrent avec attention.

- Tu as sûrement raison Ginny, appuya Cho.

- Pourquoi pas… Hermione, bien que perplexe et bizarrement troublée par les propos de Ginny, n'excluait pas non plus cette possibilité.

Le petit groupe s'éloigna enfin mais le professeur de potions mit de longues minutes avant de pouvoir bouger de nouveau.

Il enrageait. Comment pouvaient-elles imaginer qu'il n'aimait pas les femmes ? Il n'avait vraiment rien contre les homos, mais lui, Severus Rogue, il aimait les femmes. D'ailleurs, elles le lui avaient toujours bien rendu…

Un sourire suffisant s'inscrit sur son visage en repensant à ses exploits passés. Ce qui lui fit également penser qu'il n'avait pas touché une femme depuis bien longtemps…

Cependant, il était vexé des paroles et de la réaction de ses anciennes élèves, de leur répulsion envers lui. Il savait qu'il n'était pas spécialement beau, mais tout de même…

Oui, il était vexé, et surtout de la réaction d'Hermione Granger qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de contredire ses amies lorsqu'elles avaient émis l'hypothèse de son attirance pour les hommes. N'avait-elle pas remarqué qu'il avait apprécié leurs discussions, qu'il avait aimé et même recherché sa présence ?

Pourtant, de toutes les jeunes femmes présentes, Miss Granger était celle qui s'était le moins moquée. Elle n'avait rien dit de rabaissant et l'avait même défendu…

Aurait-elle eu pitié de lui ? Cette simple idée le révoltait, lui soulevait l'estomac ! Mais pourquoi diable l'opinion de Granger lui importait-il tant ? Granger… Granger…

Il allait lui montrer à la Gryffondor, qu'il était capable de plaire, de faire tourner la tête des femmes ! Oui, il allait la surprendre et elle ne se moquerait plus de lui !

Une idée digne de Salazar germa dans son esprit. Peut-être qu'en flattant et en séduisant une de ses amies, il parviendrait à attirer l'attention de Granger, et par là même changer l'image qu'elle se faisait de lui….

Une de ses amies… réflexion faîte… en passant en revue les jeunes femmes qu'elle fréquentait… non, il n'était pas mazo ! C'était un choix à proscrire immédiatement ! Il lui fallait trouver une autre personne, pas une amie, mais quelqu'un de suffisamment proche pour aborder le sujet des relations amoureuses !

Une collègue de travail serait peut-être un bon choix…Avery ne lui avait-il pas raconté que sa nièce travaillait depuis peu au département de l'éducation magique… La dernière fois qu'il l'avait rencontré il lui avait rebattu les oreilles sur le fait qu'il ne comprenait pas comment sa nièce Linda, une sang pur, pouvait s'entendre et se laisser donner des ordres par cette sang de bourbe de Granger !

Il avait enfin trouvé ! Il allait séduire Linda Edgmond et Granger ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de changer d'avis sur son orientation sexuelle et sa capacité à séduire une femme !

Seulement, ce que Rogue n'avait pas prévu, c'est que son plan si habilement pensé finirait par se retourner contre lui…

* * *

_Fin du premier chapitre..._

_N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, vos reviews sont les bienvenues !_

_A bientôt_

_Khalie_


	2. La dinde et Severus

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Wahou ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce chapitre ait autant de succès ! Vos remarques et vos encouragement m'ont beaucoup touché... Un grand merci à **Alatariel Melawen, Snapinou, Polgarra, Zaika, Dianeyoplait, Babypearl** pour vos gentilles reviews._

_**Ilda** : merci pour ta review ! Rusé, machiavélique et tu verras, limite un peu tordu dans ses techniques de drague ! bisous_

_**D.-K** : Je suis contente de voir que le côté humour de la fic te plaise. Parceque c'est pas si facile d'essayer d'être drôle ! lol ! Encore merci, BIZ_

_**Eileen19 **: Encore un très grand merci. Sinon, ne t'inquiètes pas, je patienterai !!! Bisous et bon courage..._

_**Cixi** : merci beaucoup, ta review me fait plaisir !_

_Mais il est temps de laisser place au second chapitre, en espérant que vous passiez un bon moment de lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 2 : LA DINDE ET SEVERUS**

- Miss Granger, je dois bien avouer que ces mots me restent au travers de la gorge, mais… j'ai besoin de votre aide…

Le dos droit, la tête haute, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, Severus Rogue se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du petit appartement d'Hermione Granger, laquelle affichait un visage totalement stupéfait face à cette soudaine apparition.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle fixait son ancien professeur d'un air que ce dernier aurait pu qualifier d'effronté, voire d'impoli, s'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien la « très comme il faut » Miss Granger. Du moins, il connaissait l'élève. En bon professeur qu'il était, l'idée que la Gryffondor ait pu changer depuis la fin de sa scolarité, ne lui effleurait même pas l'esprit !

- Vous devriez fermer la bouche, ce n'est pas très élégant pour une jeune… Ce n'est pas très élégant, conclut-il en se moquant ouvertement d'elle.

L'homme continuait d'afficher un petit sourire narquois.

Toujours cet air supérieur, prêt à écraser. Toujours ces remarques cruelles, prêt à humilier. Elle se gifla mentalement en pensant qu'elle avait vraiment été naïve de croire que les quelques conversations qu'ils avaient partagées lors du forum avaient amélioré leurs relations. Non ! Il n'avait pas changé ! Exécrable…

- Non mais je rêve ! Vous vous présentez chez moi, vous dîtes que vous avez « besoin de mon aide » et vous me traitez comme si j'étais encore votre élève !

Elle l'observa, immobile, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas.

- A quoi vous attendez vous en vous fouttant délibérément de moi ? Que je tremble et que je dise « En quoi puis-je vous aider Professeur » ? Dehors ! Hermione fulminait.

D'un geste brusque elle claqua la porte qui vint se cogner contre la botte de cuir noir. D'une main ferme, il la repoussa et pénétra dans la pièce qu'il devina être le salon.

- Ne soyez donc pas si sotte ! Bien sûr que vous n'êtes plus mon élève – Merlin soit loué – mais je vous croyais plus intelligente Miss Granger ! Etes vous incapable de reconnaître l'ironie…

Hermione afficha un air dubitatif, ce qui força Rogue à se justifier.

- L'humour Miss Granger ! la nargua t-il, moqueur.

Etonnée, elle l'observa un moment, se demandant s'il ne s'agissait pas encore d'une de ses répliques acerbes pour la rabaisser, mais non… il n'y avait pas cet habituel rictus qui déformait sa bouche. Son visage était impassible et ses yeux ne laissaient transparaître aucun sentiment hostile envers sa personne.

- L'ironie n'est drôle que lorsqu'elle est partagée. Et je ne suis pas vraiment habituée à vous voir faire de l'humour Professeur ! A vrai dire, je ne pensais même pas que ce mot fasse parti de votre vocabulaire…

- Et bien voilà une vérité rétablie sur ma personne ! Une autre… continua t-il plus bas, comme pour lui-même.

Hermione se demanda de quoi Rogue pouvait-il bien parler…

- Me laisserez vous entrer ou devons nous continuer cette conversation sur votre palier ? Il me semble que même chez les moldus, les parents apprennent à leurs enfants les règles de politesse les plus essentielles ! Mais je vous en prie Professeur, entrez ! ajouta t-il narquoisement en imitant les intonations qu'Hermione adoptaient en classe lorsqu'elle était encore son élève.

Bien qu'irritée par son comportement, Hermione invita Rogue à pénétrer dans le salon d'un geste de la main.

Cet homme avait tout de même un sacré culot à se présenter chez elle ! Même si elle refusait obstinément de se l'avouer, sa curiosité de Gryffondor était piquée au vif ! Son ancien professeur l'intriguait et elle s'était souvent surprise à penser à lui ses derniers jours…

En fait, elle pensait à lui depuis le forum qui s'était tenu quinze jours auparavant à Poudlard… Elle l'y avait rencontré plusieurs fois. C'était sûrement un pur hasard mais ils n'avaient cessé de se croiser le premier jour.

Au début, la tension entre eux était palpable, chacun gardant en mémoire leurs anciens statuts de professeur et d'élève. Puis, ils avaient fini par oublier cette barrière, et, mettant de côté leurs réserves, avaient entamé une discussion qu'ils brûlaient tous deux de partager, puis une autre, et encore une autre… Leurs échanges, tout d'abord au sujet de son travail, puis le lendemain, concernant une conférence sur les potions où Rogue devait prochainement présenter ses travaux, avaient été cordiaux, intéressants même. Adultes, si Hermione avait dû les définir en un mot.

Elle avait réellement apprécié ces moments et avait été flattée que Rogue l'écoute et prenne le temps de discuter avec elle en la traitant sur un pied d'égalité. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'Hermione rencontrait une personne brillante au point de pouvoir confondre ses théories sans que cette dernière s'endorme ou trouve une excuse pour prendre la poudre d'escampette !

Jamais Hermione n'avait envisagé son ancien professeur sous cet angle. Elle savait qu'il était intelligent, mais qu'il puisse être aussi prolixe et cordial, ça non, jamais. Elle l'avait toujours imaginé taciturne, voire pas du tout sociable, or, il lui avait montré une toute autre facette de sa personnalité. Bien sûr, il demeurait toujours le redoutable, froid et cruel maître des potions, mais il était aussi intéressant, passionné par ce qu'il faisait et n'était pas dénué d'esprit…

Puis, sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la raison, le dernier jour du forum, il ne lui avait plus adressé un seul mot ni accordé le moindre regard, l'ignorant superbement.

Elle en avait été blessée et triste à la fois en se demandant pourquoi sa réaction la touchait-elle autant. Pire, pour la première fois depuis des années, elle s'était sentie comme cette gamine qu'elle était à douze ans, l'horripilante je-sais-tout de Gryffondor, cherchant désespérément à attirer son attention ! Comme elle l'avait désirée sa reconnaissance, lui, le seul à la lui refuser !

Et aujourd'hui, voilà qu'il se présentait chez elle, comme si de rien n'était, pour une étrange requête… Quelle attitude devait-elle adopter ? Le jeter ? L'inviter à entrer ? Elle ravala sa fierté et tenta d'effacer de son visage toutes les émotions qui étaient en train de l'assaillir. Elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il tire avantage d'un quelconque signe de faiblesse de sa part.

- Je vous en prie, assaillez vous.

Rogue prit place dans le canapé de tissu beige qui trônait au milieu du salon.

- Du thé, un café, ou bien un whisky peut-être ? demanda la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers une pièce adjacente qui devait être la cuisine.

- Je prendrais la même chose que vous Miss. Merci.

Alors que des bruits de vaisselle puis une porte de placard se firent entendre, Rogue s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil à la pièce, curieux de voir où vivait Granger.

Son ancienne élève habitait dans un appartement moldu, et il n'aurait pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'une sorcière vivait ici s'il n'avait pas remarqué la cheminée qui devait servir de moyen de transport au vu des résidus de poudre de cheminette sur les pourtours de l'âtre.

L'appartement était propre mais la propriétaire ne semblait pas du tout ordonnée. Des tas de bouquins et de papiers remplis de notes jonchaient le sol, la table basse ainsi que le canapé dont les coussins avaient été jetés au sol ou roulés en boule contre les accoudoirs.

Découvrir que cette jeune femme si brillante et organisée dans le travail puisse être aussi brouillon chez elle le fit sourire. Miss parfaite ne l'était peut-être pas tant qu'elle ne le laissait croire !

Il l'imaginait très bien au milieu de ce capharnaüm, allongée sur son canapé, la nuque soutenue par un des coussins déformés par les longues journées de lecture, sirotant un thé avec un livre à la main. Mais pourquoi donc pensait-il à une telle chose ? Depuis quand Granger pouvait être une image plaisante à son esprit ? Depuis… il le savait très bien en fait ! Et c'était de sa faute après tout !

Mais aussi soudainement qu'elle lui était venue, cette pensée s'évanouit lorsque son regard se posa sur un drôle d'objet. Il en avait déjà vu de semblables dans des boutiques de Londres et savait que les moldus s'en servaient pour travailler, se divertir et même communiquer. Intrigué, il posa ses doigts sur le dessus du clavier.

- Non ! Hermione venait d'apparaître avec deux tasses de chocolat fumant.

Surpris, Rogue stoppa net son geste et rétracta son bras.

- J'étais en train de travailler sur une étude pour le ministère et je n'ai pas eu le temps de sauvegarder, expliqua t-elle, d'une voix précipitée.

Quelques manipulations et Hermione replia le drôle d'appareil sous l'œil médusé et interrogateur de Rogue.

- Je travaille sur ordinateur. C'est bien plus pratique que les plumes à papote…

- Si vous le dîtes… répondit-il, peu convaincu.

Elle ne répliqua pas et tendit à Rogue une tasse de chocolat.

- Maintenant, peut-être allez vous m'expliquer en quoi je puis vous aider Professeur. Je suppose que ça doit être important pour que vous vous présentiez chez moi sans y avoir été invité…

Il ne tiqua pas à la pinçante remarque de la jeune femme.

- Effectivement Miss Granger….

Il semblait néanmoins embarrassé, ce qu'Hermione ne manqua pas de remarquer.

Face à l'apparente difficulté de Rogue à entrer dans le vif du sujet, elle se permit de soutenir son regard et se paya même le luxe de relever le sourcil dans une parfaite imitation de son professeur. Après tout, son odieuse conduite à son égard durant sa scolarité et la façon dont il l'avait snobée le dernier jour du forum méritaient bien cette petite provocation…

Bien que visiblement irrité, Rogue ne répliqua pas mais se racla bruyamment la gorge…

- Vous connaissez Miss Edgmond, il me semble…

Hermione se mit à rougir violemment à l'évocation de son exubérante collègue.

Linda Edgmond était secrétaire du service dans lequel travaillait Hermione. Petite, mince, les cheveux noir jais, de jolis yeux marron pétillants de malice, la jeune femme attirait le regard des hommes. Elle avait fais ses études à Salem et, à trente deux ans, n'était pas encore mariée.

Si elles n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amies intimes, le célibat avait progressivement rapproché les deux jeunes femmes qui sortaient parfois ensemble le week-end.

Linda était plutôt jolie et le savait. Elle plaisait aux hommes mais ses relations ne dépassaient guère quelques semaines ! Hermione pensait connaître la raison de ces échecs à répétition mais se gardait bien de le lui dire, ne souhaitant pas gâcher l'ambiance et la bonne humeur du service. Pour Hermione, toute vérité n'était pas bonne à entendre ! Pas celle là en tout cas ! Son comportement superficiel, ses manières apprêtées, ses caprices, sa moue boudeuse, tout en Linda lui rappelaient Lavande !

Oh oui, Hermione avait rougi lorsque, la semaine dernière, Linda lui avait raconté « la plus merveilleuse nuit qu'elle avait passée, son meilleur coup depuis des années » !

Hermione s'affairait sur un rapport ministériel lorsque, ce matin là, Linda était arrivée en retard au bureau, le regard brillant. Elle arborait le sourire des grands jours, ces jours où elle avait un « amoureux », comme elle s'amusait à le dire !

- Eh bien, on dirait que tu as passé une nuit agréable ! s'exclama Hermione en souriant à sa collègue.

Hermione affichait un visage réjoui mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de jalouser secrètement Linda… Pour la jolie brune, tout semblait tellement simple ! D'un claquement de doigt, elle arrivait à se trouver un homme, et même si ça ne durait jamais bien longtemps, c'était toujours mieux que son désert sentimental ! Hermione avait beau faire des efforts, suivre les conseils de sa collègue, se maquiller et s'habiller de façon un peu plus féminine, rien n'y faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à aborder les hommes qui lui plaisait !

- Je suis amoureuse Hermione ! Oui tu as bien entendu, a-mou-reuse !

- Oh…

- Oui, je sais ce que tu te penses Hermione ! Linda s'enflamme et comme d'habitude, demain, elle dira que s'était un crétin, un nul, qu'il n'en valait pas la peine… Mais cette fois c'est différent… On se voit depuis huit jours maintenant, appuya t-elle fièrement.

- Huit jours ! s'exclama Hermione qui commençait à se dire que cette histoire valait peut-être la peine d'être entendue…

- C'est arrivé par hasard. Je l'ai rencontré lors d'un cocktail. Mon oncle me l'a présenté comme une de ses connaissances, mais… ce n'est pas ce qui est important ! Nous avons discuté un peu et il m'a invité à prendre un thé le lendemain soir après le travail. Une chose en entraînant une autre, et je l'ai invité chez moi…Par Merlin Hermione, ce type est un dieu du sexe ! s'exclama la brunette avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille les détails les plus croustillants de ses nuits…

Alors que Linda lui expliquait chacun de ses orgasmes, Hermione restait silencieuse et s'efforçait de cacher son émoi. Malgré tout, ses joues s'étaient empourprées furieusement.

- Je ne sais pas si tu imagines, trois fois de suite, et à chaque fois j'ai cru que la terre s'effondrait sous moi ! Ses mains sont magiques. Il te touche et là tu n'es plus qu'une poupée de chiffon, incapable de résister à ses désirs, te pliant avec extase à ses moindres volontés…. Je suis folle de lui Hermione ! Je ne peux plus m'en passer !

- Mais tu le connais à peine, ce n'est pas très prudent et c'est un peu prématuré, tu ne penses pas …

En réalité, Hermione était verte de jalousie ! Elle, n'avait jamais eu la chance de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'un quart de ce que sa collègue venait de lui confier. Ron et Viktor avaient à peine réussi à lui suggérer les prémices du plaisir… Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, cela ne lui arrivait-il pas à elle ! La vie était vraiment trop injuste !

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas… C'est un homme respectable et reconnu de la communauté sorcière…

Hermione la scruta d'un air interrogateur.

- D'ailleurs tu dois sûrement avoir entendu parler de lui, c'est un professeur de potions. Tiens ! regarde, il n'a pas vu que je la lui ai empruntée. Oh, il était bien plus jeune… ajouta la secrétaire en tendant à Hermione une vieille photo noir et blanc d'un jeune homme plutôt élégant, mince, les cheveux noirs mi-longs, et qui, au vu du sourire de mauvaise grâce qu'il affichait, semblait passablement agacé de prendre la pose pour la photo…

Si elle n'avait pas été assise, Hermione serait sûrement tombée sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et de voir. Les yeux hagards et la bouche ouverte, elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle n'avait pas dit un seul mot en réponse. Inquiète, Linda la secoua légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de la réveiller.

- Hermione ! Que se passe t-il ?

- Oh, rien, excuse-moi, je réfléchissais au rapport... Mais oui, il a l'air tout à fait respectable… continua Hermione qui fit semblant de ne pas reconnaître son ancien professeur.

Mais pourquoi n'avait-elle pas avoué à Linda qu'elle connaissait cet homme ? Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre cette réaction idiote, presque puérile ! Cependant… avouer et reconnaître ne revenait-il pas à admettre et accepter ? Et ça, Hermione en était réellement incapable. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir une seule seconde que Severus puisse aimer cette dinde de Linda ! Mais au fait, depuis quand Rogue était-il devenu Severus et Linda une dinde ?

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre !_

_A très bientôt,_

_Khalie  
_


	3. Le dindon de la farce

_**Hello !**_

_**Un grand merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews ! J'ai répondu avec plaisir aux reviews qui étaient signées... pour les autres, normalement, les réponses ne sont plus admises au sein des chapitres... Alors Angie, Ilda , Cixi, MERCI !  
**_

_**Très bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : LE DINDON DE LA FARCE**

Séduire Linda Edgmond ne s'était pas avéré aussi ardu qu'il ne l'avait imaginé… Il avait profité d'un cocktail organisé par la veuve d'un riche négociant d'ingrédients rares pour ferrer sa prise. Il savait pertinemment qu'Avery ne manquerait pas d'amener avec lui sa charmante nièce pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

Il avait salué le mangemort et délicatement attrapé la main de la jolie brunette pour y déposer ses lèvres…

Ne perdant pas plus de temps que nécessaire, il posa sur elle un regard qui ne laissa à la jeune femme aucun doute sur ses intentions. Sa haute taille, son regard dur, son allure austère, il avait toujours eu de l'ascendance sur les femmes et cette fois là ne fut pas différente. Il sentit Linda plier, se soumettant entièrement à lui, oubliant presque la présence de son oncle, répondant sans pudeur à ses avances…

Quelques coupes de champagne plus tard et la jeune femme riait de toutes ses dents - qu'elle avait fort jolies d'ailleurs - aux bons mots de Severus. Elle était délicieuse et il fut tenté d'entamer une conversation plus profonde déviant fatalement sur les potions et les incroyables possibilités qu'elles offraient, mais il se ravisa bien vite lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il racontait et souriait bêtement à chacune de ses phrases…

Si Granger avait été là, ils auraient pu passer cette soirée agréablement, une coupe à la main, et il lui aurait exposé sa dernière théorie sur les effets de l'aconit dans sa tentative d'améliorer la potion tue-loup… Seulement, Linda n'était pas Granger ! Elle n'était qu'une belle idiote ! Mais après tout, il ne lui en demandait pas plus !

Le lendemain, Rogue avait donné rendez-vous à la jeune femme dans un bar du chemin de traverse. Il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts en faignant de s'intéresser à sa vie. Elle lui avait parlé de ses petits tracas qui se résumaient à la mauvaise humeur de son chef, au fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu de place au dernier concert des Bizarr'Sisters ou encore à la couleur de son dernier rouge à lèvre...

Il l'avait écoutée patiemment, ponctuant de-ci de-là son caquetage de « bien sûr », de sa voix la plus suave. N'avait-il pas lu, dans un magazine féminin que Chourave et Minerva laissaient traîner dans la salle des professeurs, que le meilleur moyen de séduire une femme était de savoir l'écouter ?

Le conseil ne devait pas être mauvais car Linda l'invita chez elle le soir même… Ainsi, en à peine deux soirées, il avait réussi à séduire la collègue de Granger.

La première partie du plan, la plus difficile en fait, était achevée. Maintenant, il devait à tout prix s'assurer que la nièce d'Avery parle de lui à Granger… Et quelle meilleure façon pour cela que de la mettre dans son lit !

Mais la jeune femme ne lui laissa pas vraiment le temps de la réflexion et, à peine passés la porte, se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait dans ses draps… Il n'avait pas fait l'amour depuis longtemps, alors, il trouva sa nuit plutôt agréable.

Ils se virent à nouveau le reste de la semaine après le travail, leurs nuits suivant invariablement le même rituel. Peu de conversations – à quoi bon – que du sexe ! Severus pensait qu'Hermione devait être au courant à présent, et qu'il était bien temps de mettre un terme à cette ennuyeuse relation.

En effet, depuis deux jours, Linda commençait à devenir collante. Elle lui envoyait par hibou postal des déclarations d'amour idiotes, et ce plusieurs fois par jour, s'était mise à l'appeler mon canard et avait tenté de lui couper une mèche de cheveux « en souvenir »… Ces activités nocturnes avaient beau être plaisantes, elles ne valaient pas tous ces désagréments !

Pour rompre, il tenta de l'effrayer en lui avouant son ancienne identité de mangemort, la marque ayant disparu en même temps que le Lord Noir… Il lui expliqua ses crimes les plus horribles en prenant soin d'apporter un maximum de détails. Il voulait la dégoûter de lui, la faire fuir d'horreur ! Mais l'objectif escompté eut un effet inverse et Linda admira d'autant plus l'homme, sa « bravoure et l'horreur subie des années durant » ! « Comme tonton Avery…Pauvre canard »…

Il ne savait plus comment faire. Cette fille allait finir par le rendre fou s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution. Elle était pire qu'un sort de glue perpétuelle ! Il avait honte de se l'avouer, mais il ne s'en sortirait jamais sans aide !

En aucun cas il ne pouvait demander ce service à Lucius sans souffrir ses moqueries jusqu'à son tout dernier souffle. De toute évidence, Avery était à proscrire ! Crabbe et Goyle bien trop bêtes. Et Dumbledore….la seule pensée d'une telle conversation avec le directeur lui donnait déjà une affreuse migraine ! Et il n'avait pas d'autres amis…

La seule personne qui semblait avoir une once de considération à son égard était Hermione Granger, la Granger pour qui il s'était construit cette image… La Granger, raison de cette situation rocambolesque dont il n'arrivait plus à sortir ! C'était plutôt risible en fait ! Merlin, il s'apprêtait à demander l'aide de Granger !

_« Vous connaissez Miss Edgmond, il me semble… »_

Rogue n'avait pas quitté Hermione des yeux en prononçant cette phrase et il était certain de l'avoir vue s'empourprer lorsqu'il avait prononcé le nom de sa maîtresse. Elle tentait même, de fuir son regard, faisant tout pour lui cacher son émoi !

Si la situation ne lui avait pas paru autant désespérée, Rogue aurait souri. Hermione Granger savait. Et vu la tête qu'elle faisait, Linda n'avait pas dû tarir d'éloges sur, disons… sa personne… Il avait finalement réussi à prouver à la Gryffondor que lui, Severus Rogue, était capable de séduire une femme, de la mettre dans on lit, et de la satisfaire !

Maintenant que cela était chose faite…

- Miss Granger ? interrogea t-il en voyant la jeune femme se perdre dans la contemplation de ses pieds…

- Euh…oui… Linda est ma collègue de bureau….

Hermione, était assise sur le bord du canapé, très droite, les mains posées sur ses genoux. Elle se tortillait nerveusement les doigts. Visiblement, la tournure que venait de prendre la conversation la gênait fortement.

- Disons que Miss Edgmond et moi… comment dire… avons une relation… Mais je suppose que vous êtes au courant !

- Non, je n'étais pas au courant… Euh… Félicitations Professeur. Linda est vraiment…charmante.

La sale petite menteuse… pire que la pire des Serpentard ! Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Granger feignait l'ignorance !

Hermione se traita d'idiote. Non, elle ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la relation entre sa collègue et son ancien professeur, même si elle n'avait aucune raison valable pour cela. Elle appréciait Linda, mais avait eu un mal fou à dire du bien de sa personne devant Rogue. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas eu vraiment le choix ! Qu'aurait-elle bien pu dire d'autre que « félicitations » ?

- Et passablement bête ! répliqua t-il vertement.

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Rogue venait de dénigrer Linda ! Il venait lui-même de prononcer les mots qui brûlaient aux lèvres de la Gryffondor. Car oui, Linda était bête, bien trop bête pour lui en tout cas ! Hermione dévisagea son ancien professeur, pressée et curieuse de connaître la suite. Il y avait forcément une suite, non ?

- Mais, dans ce cas, que faîtes vous donc avec elle ? Et pourquoi me parlez vous de Linda ? Est-ce pour cette raison que vous êtes ici ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je puis vous aider…

Hermione avait prononcé ces phrases à la suite, débitant les mots à un rythme effréné, faisant elle-même les questions et les réponses. Elle était tellement énervée, qu'elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite des yeux sombres qui s'étaient posés sur elle. Mais il avait un regard quelque peu différent de celui qu'elle lui connaissait. On aurait dit qu'il semblait amusé !

« Comme à Poudlard ». Non, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé la petite je-sais-tout. Il avait toujours pensé que dans le cas d'Hermione, son désir de tout savoir était essentiellement lié à sa volonté de réussir en classe et d'être la première partout, à son ambition de devenir une des plus brillantes sorcières d'Angleterre, peut-être en réaction à son ascendante moldue…

Seulement là, il venait de réaliser que cette tendance à vouloir tout connaître n'était pas uniquement liée à sa soif de réussite mais qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un de ses traits de caractère ! Granger était curieuse, point ! Ce qu'il trouvait alors agaçant au plus haut point quelques années auparavant, commençait à l'amuser…

- Ne soyez donc pas si pressée Granger. Bientôt, Miss-je-sais-tout saura vraiment tout !

Sous cet air faussement sarcastique, Rogue tentait d'enrayer la panique qui s'était insidieusement emparée de lui à l'idée qu'il devrait effectivement tout révéler à Granger pour se débarrasser de son problème.

Tout ? Peut-être pas en fait…En y réfléchissant bien, il pouvait parfaitement éviter de lui dire qu'elle était la cause même de ses tourments…oh non, il ne se ridiculiserait pas face à Granger !

Hermione fronça les sourcils à la réplique de Rogue. Cependant, elle ne s'en offusqua pas. En effet, elle commençait à s'habituer à ses piques acerbes et se rendait bien compte qu'ils n'étaient pas forcément destinés à blesser. Et puis, après ce qu'il venait de dire sur Linda, elle était tout à fait prête à passer outre…

- Oui, Miss Granger, Linda Edgmond est stupide et je ne souhaite pas continuer cette relation avec elle.

Hermione jubilait. Oh oui, elle n'avait pas ressenti une telle satisfaction depuis des mois, depuis sa promotion à la direction du département de l'éducation en fait… Elle tenta néanmoins de cacher ses émotions à Rogue.

- Je ne vois toujours pas ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire…

- Et bien, j'ai essayé par plusieurs moyens de rompre mais je n'y arrive pas. Tout ce que je peux lui dire ou faire n'a aucun effet ! Comme vous êtes sa collègue vous devez être assez proches, je me trompe ?

- Disons que... nous nous entendons plutôt bien mais nous ne sommes pas ce qu'on peut appeler intimes, répondit vertement la jeune femme.

Oui, c'était vrai qu'elle s'entendait assez bien avec sa collègue, mais elles n'étaient pas amies et elle ne voulait surtout pas que Rogue se méprenne et imagine une quelconque ressemblance entre elles deux !

- Je me doute bien qu'une personne telle que vous ne puisse être amie avec Miss Edgmond mais vous vous côtoyez quotidiennement au travail, alors vous devez la connaître suffisamment pour me permettre de trouver un moyen susceptible de mettre un terme à cette liaison.

- Je suppose… réfléchit Hermione, comme pour elle-même, encore trop perturbée par le compliment déguisé de Rogue ! « une personne telle que vous »…

- Ou elle finira par réussir là où plus de vingt années d'enseignement ont échoué. Me rendre fou !

Hermione gloussa. C'était assez drôle de voir son ancien professeur se moquer de lui-même. Cependant, elle retrouva rapidement son sérieux face au regard polaire que lui lançait Rogue.

- Lui avez-vous dis que vous ne l'aimiez pas ?

- Je ne lui ai jamais dis que je l'aimais ! s'offusqua t-il.

- Peut-être, mais vous ne lui avez jamais dis « je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'aimerais jamais ! »

- Non admit-il, étonné de n'avoir pas pensé plus tôt à une telle évidence. Mais je lui ai dis qu'elle ne serais pas heureuse avec moi. Que j'étais un homme solitaire et taciturne, marqué à jamais par son passé…

- Et ?

- Et rien ! Elle m'a plaint et ne m'aime que d'avantage ! continua t-il en tournant dans la pièce comme un fauve dans sa cage.

- Oh… et… avez-vous tenté de l'effrayer avec votre passé ? Je sais que ce n'est très… disons…moral d'utiliser votre passé de mangemort, mais ça pourrait réussir, réfléchit Hermione.

- Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé, je n'ai pas vos scrupules de Gryffondor Granger ! Mais elle trouve que le statut d'ex mangemort me donne un côté « dangereux et sexy » ! L'idiote sans cervelle ! Elle ne connaît pas sa chance de ne s'être jamais trouvée face à toute cette folie malgré son appartenance à une famille ouvertement partisane aux idées du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Je ne comprends pas… continua la jeune femme, perplexe face aux dernières paroles de Rogue.

- Vous ne saviez pas que Linda est la nièce d'Avery ?

- Non… c'est impensable… elle n'a aucun préjugé sur le sang….

- Elle a été élevée dans un village sorcier près de Salem et n'a donc pas été endoctrinée par les théories du Lord Noir mais les mangemort ne l'effraient pas pour autant et elle est très proche de son oncle…

- Trouver ça sexy ! Je ne comprendrais jamais Linda…

- Vous comprenez donc ma nécessité de rompre Miss Granger ? M'aiderez vous ?

Hermione était heureuse mais s'efforçait de le lui cacher.

- Bien sûr Professeur…

Rogue arrêta ses cents pas et vint se planter devant Hermione. Il ne disait rien, semblant attendre une illumination de la part de la jeune femme.

- Lorsque vous la reverrez, commencez par lui dire que vous ne l'avez jamais aimée et que vous ne l'aimez pas. Dîtes lui que c'est une relation à sens unique.

- Je le lui dirai ce soir. Espérons que votre idée fonctionne Granger. Si vous êtes libre, je reviendrai demain pour vous dire si vous avez fais gagner des points à Gryffondor ! s'exclama t-il en prenant la direction de la porte.

- Ne me remerciez pas surtout !

Hermione n'eut aucune réponse car son ancien professeur venait de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu dans son appartement une heure plus tôt.

Alors comme ça, il devait la revoir ce soir… et il lui ferait l'amour, assurément… Après tout, quel homme normalement constitué refuserait les avances de Linda ?

Non ! Non ! Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser à ça ! Severus verrait Linda ce soir pour rompre et uniquement pour rompre ! Et alors… alors… peut-être qu'il penserait enfin à elle comme une femme et non comme une horrible je-sais-tout…

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 3...**_

_**Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre...**_

_**Je sais qu'il y a pas mal de flashbacks... j'espère que ça n'est pas trop difficile à suivre...**_

_**A bientôt,**_

_**Khalie**_


	4. Une sournoise malédiction

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Un grand merci pour toutes vos gentilles reviews. Vos encouragements sont réellement très motivants... **_

_**Cixi, Ilda, Babypearl, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre personnellement. J'en profite donc pour vous remercier !**_

_**Eileen19, ce chapitre est pour toi ! **_

_**Très bonne lecture à tous !**_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 4 : UNE SOURNOISE MALEDICTION**

- Vous lui avez avoué que vous ne l'aimiez pas et ça n'a pas marché ?

C'était au tour d'Hermione d'arpenter le salon de long en large sous l'œil amusé de Rogue. Elle ne comprenait pas comment une femme pouvait s'accrocher de la sorte à un homme au point d'en perdre sa dignité, son honneur en somme ! Si Hermione était parfois désespérée d'être seule, elle était certaine de ne jamais s'abaisser à une telle déchéance !

- Mais quelle femme resterait avec un homme qui lui avouerait ouvertement qu'il ne l'aime pas ?

- Une femme amoureuse Granger !

- Une femme amoureuse ! Une femme qui n'a pas beaucoup de fierté oui ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, vous et Linda !

- Je m'étonne que Miss Edgmond ne vous ait pas dis qu'elle entretenait une liaison, continua Rogue, d'un air goguenard.

Il semblait s'amuser de la réaction d'Hermione. Bien sûr que son ancienne élève était au courant de cette liaison ! Il s'en était rendu compte à l'instant même où il avait prononcé le nom de sa maîtresse, la veille. Elle savait et il voulait le lui entendre dire !

- Oui… elle m'a dit qu'elle voyait quelqu'un mais je ne savais pas que cette personne n'était autre que mon ancien professeur de potions !

Hermione s'était efforcée d'avoir l'air le plus convainquant possible pour lui cacher ce mensonge éhonté. Cet effort était loin d'être aisé pour la Gryffondor, car Rogue faisait parti du peu de personnes capables de la déstabiliser d'un seul regard.

- Miss Edgmond ne vous a-t-elle pas révélé mon identité ? insista t-il.

Rester naturelle… Très dur, vraiment ! Hermione revoyait sans cesse le visage courroucé du jeune Rogue de la photo, prêt à stupéfixer l'objectif !

- Non, je ne savais pas que c'était vous, répondit elle, l'air candide.

- Certainement…

Si, comme elle l'affirmait, Granger ne savait pas qu'il était l'amant de Miss Edgmond, pourquoi rougissait-elle de la sorte ?

- Vous mentez très mal Granger, siffla t-il en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, la baguette à la main.

- N'essayez même pas ! Je me suis entraînée avec Harry, vous n'entrerez pas dans mes souvenirs !

A ces mots, Rogue laissa échapper un rire haut et clair qui laissa Hermione sans voix. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu rire avant ce jour. C'était presque surréaliste ! Il avait abandonné toute retenue et ses traits étaient nettement moins durs que d'habitude. Hermione pensa qu'il était plus beau ainsi.

- Potter ! Vous avez confié votre esprit à Potter ! Moi qui vous croyais intelligente !

- Je confierai ma vie à Harry s'il le fallait, répliqua t-elle vertement, vexée, mais aussi contrariée de cette vieille animosité qui, loin de s'être effacée avec le temps, était presque devenue une obsession. Pour Harry du moins…

Non, décidément, les bons moments ne duraient jamais avec lui. Hermione en venait même à se demander s'il ne le faisait pas exprès…

- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'utiliser la légillimencie sur vous Granger ! mentit- il sans vergogne. Je m'étonne juste de la réaction que vous avez eu lorsque je vous ai annoncé ma relation avec Miss Edgmond… Vous étiez aussi rouge que de la pimentine !

- Comment dire… c'est assez gênant Professeur... Ce que Linda m'a expliqué de sa relation avait déjà de quoi faire rougir, alors, imaginez quelle a été ma réaction en apprenant de votre bouche que cette personne… en fait… que cette personne c'était vous !

- Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi vous voulez parler Granger. En quoi cela est-il gênant ? demanda Rogue d'une voix traînante, faussement innocente.

Il avait bien l'intention de lui faire dire ce qu'il souhaitait entendre, qu'il était un merveilleux amant !

Hermione n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Rogue ne semblait pas comprendre ses allusions. Alors, elle prit son courage à deux mains et déballa ses tourments tout de go à son ancien professeur. Après tout, elle n'avait cessé de se ridiculiser auprès de lui pendant sa scolarité, elle n'était plus vraiment à ça près !

- Et bien, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on réalise que son odieux professeur de potions, maître es cruauté, terreur de Poudlard, et accessoirement assez vieux pour être son père, s'avère être le fameux amant qui a fait jouir trois fois de suite sa copine de bureau !

Il n'avait jamais était aussi heureux et furieux à la fois ! Et qui d'autre que Granger était capable de soulever en lui de tels sentiments ! Son père ! La sale petite peste, comment osait-elle se gausser de lui de la sorte ?

Il s'avança encore d'un pas, si bien qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle tiède de la jeune femme. Se saisissant de son poignet, il l'attira tout contre son torse, et, de son autre main, souleva son menton de façon à l'obliger à le regarder. Il avait une furieuse envie de la mordre. De la mordre et de lui faire mal. De la punir. De la mordre et de l'embrasser de toutes ses forces. Il avait terriblement envie d'elle.

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, doucement, prenant tout son temps, savourant les battements précipités du cœur de la Gryffondor, et ses yeux terrorisés qui semblaient demander pardon de tant d'audace…

- Je suis peut-être assez vieux pour être votre père, comme vous dîtes, mais je crois que c'est un détail que vous oublieriez bien vite après votre troisième orgasme consécutif Granger. Avez-vous déjà eu trois orgasmes consécutifs ? Il avait langoureusement susurré ces mots au creux de son oreille avant de la repousser.

Hermione était complètement déstabilisée. Elle ne savait plus quoi répondre. Que venait-il de lui dire ? Que venait-il de lui faire ? Elle aurait voulu fuir et se cacher dans un trou de souris pour se dérober à son regard, mais en même temps, quelque chose en lui faisait qu'elle était totalement incapable de bouger.

Il l'avait attirée contre lui et avait posé ses mains chaudes sur elle. Il avait approché sa bouche si près de son oreille que ses longs cheveux noirs étaient venus chatouiller sa nuque, provoquant de légers frissons de plaisir. Et ces mots, qu'il avait prononcés si suavement qu'elle avait senti le désir naître au plus profond de son ventre… Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne vite ou Rogue finirait par croire qu'elle ne valait pas mieux que Linda !

- Hum…continua t-elle tout en essayant de reprendre contenance. Comme votre aveu n'a pas fonctionné, nous allons devoir penser à une autre solution Professeur.

Les propos d'Hermione venaient de tirer Rogue de ses pensées, toutes tournées vers la jeune femme. Il la regarda longuement, d'un regard parfaitement indéchiffrable.

- Et si Miss Edgmond me voyait en compagnie d'une autre femme ? Vous par exemple…

- Moi ! Mais Linda est ma collègue, elle m'en voudrait énormément ! Ce n'est pas possible !

- Elle ne sait pas que vous me connaissez. Il n'y a donc pas de trahison de votre part. Elle me tiendra pour seul responsable ! Je serai le salaud de l'histoire ! Vous n'avez donc aucune inquiétude à avoir Granger. Elle ne voudra peut-être plus vous parler au début, mais avec le temps, son animosité finira par retomber…

- Mais ! Mais ! Il faudrait que la situation soit suffisamment équivoque pour qu'elle pense que nous puissions avoir une relation… paniqua Hermione.

- En effet, sourit-il, l'air redoutable.

Son assurance le rendait presque beau. Hermione réalisa soudain qu'elle aurait beaucoup de mal à lui refuser quoi que se soit...

- Me feriez vous l'honneur de m'accompagner à la soirée de gala organisée par les Seymour samedi soir ?

- Et bien…

- J'ai d'ores et déjà refusé d'y accompagner Miss Edgmond en lui prétextant un dîner entre collègues. Elle m'a dit que sans moi, elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, mais vous la connaissez…

Hermione réfléchit aux conséquences d'une telle décision. Elle risquait de détériorer de façon durable leur bonne entente mais également leur relation dans le travail…

D'un autre côté, si Hermione refusait de l'accompagner à cette soirée, qui sait combien de temps encore elle devrait supporter les récits de leurs nuits extraordinaires tout en se maudissant de ne pas être à la place de Linda…

D'autre part, elle n'aurait peut-être plus d'opportunités comme celle-là de passer une soirée entière en la compagnie de son ancien professeur…

- Dans ce cas, j'accepte votre invitation.

- Je passe vous prendre à 20h00 précise Granger.

- Je serai prête. Je n'ai pas oublié votre goût de la ponctualité, se moqua t-elle gentiment.

Rogue arqua légèrement un sourcil avant de s'en retourner vers la porte d'entrée dans un tournoiement de tissu noir.

En sortant de l'appartement, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres minces. Au moins, il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer à ce gala avec femme telle que Granger !

De retour chez lui, Rogue souriait toujours. Souriait ? Depuis quand souriait-il bêtement, pour rien ? Il s'affala sur son vieux canapé élimé et, tout en se servant un brandy, réfléchit aux moments qu'il venait de passer avec son ancienne élève et à la façon dont il s'était comporté avec elle. Au contact du corps de la jeune femme, son propre corps avait réagi... Il avait aimé ça. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait ouvertement tenté de séduire Hermione Granger !

Cette soudaine révélation l'amena à réfléchir à cette histoire, depuis le forum jusqu'à sa relation avec la nièce d'Avery et enfin à la soirée de gala où il prévoyait de se rendre en sa compagnie…

Une violente prise de conscience.

Ses os se glacèrent et son corps entier tressaillit d'horreur en comprenant la malédiction qui le frappait. Sournoise malédiction… Tout, depuis le début, absolument tout le ramenait à la jeune femme ! Merlin, il était tombé amoureux de Granger !

* * *

_**Une petite review pour me laisser vos impressions ?**_

_**BIZ et à bientôt,**_

_**Khalie**_


	5. Le sale type

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews toutes très sympathiques et motivantes ! **_

_**Angie, ton expression "cachot man" m'a bien fait rire !**_

_**ste 7851, contente que tu aimes cette histoire !**_

_**Cixi, je suis d'accord avec toi, le Rogue de ma fic est loin d'être un ange...**_

_**Place au chapitre 5 ! **_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 5 : LE SALE TYPE**

Pour la énième fois depuis qu'elle avait opté pour la robe noire au profit de la rouge, Hermione observait son reflet dans le miroir de pied de sa salle de bains. L'image que ce dernier lui renvoyait, sans l'enchanter vraiment, ne lui déplaisait pas. Oh, bien sûr, elle n'avait pas le superbe corps longiligne de Linda, loin de là, mais le choix de cette robe ajustée et classique cachait ses quelques kilos de trop et mettait même ses rondeurs à son avantage.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir plus loin son examen que la sonnette retentit par trois tintements, aussi brefs que secs. Hermione se pressa vers la porte et ouvrit à un Severus Rogue élégamment habillé. Il avait revêtu un pantalon et un pourpoint noir, parfaitement coupés, et avait troqué sa vieille cape par une neuve, en épais velours noir.

- Bonsoir Miss Granger, la salua t-il d'une voix veloutée.

- Bonsoir Professeur. Entrez, j'en ai pour instant, lança t-elle de façon précipitée en sortant une paire de chaussures du placard.

Rogue s'apprêtait à lui lancer une petite réplique bien placée sur la conception toute particulière du temps pour les femmes, lorsque ses yeux s'accrochèrent à un pied nu qui entrait élégamment dans un escarpin noir vernis. Il remarqua que Granger ne portait pas de bas. Ses jambes étaient nues sous sa robe.

La finesse de la cheville, la petitesse du pied délicatement courbé, la peau si blanche qui ne pouvait qu'être douce… Rogue ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Et cette façon si féminine qu'avait son pied de prendre possession de l'escarpin… Le souffle court, il se sentit durcir face à cette vision tout droit sortie de son imaginaire érotique…

- Bien, coupa t-il en toussotant pour cacher son embarras, votre ravalement de façade étant terminé, je puis peut-être espérer un départ imminent, s'impatienta t-il alors qu'Hermione venait d'appliquer une dernière touche de rouge à lèvres. Comme vous me l'avez signifié la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu, j'ai horreur du manque de ponctualité…

Hermione attrapa sa pochette de satin noir ainsi qu'une étole en cachemire argentée et le rejoignit à la porte dans un sourire crispé, commençant presque à regretter d'avoir accepté de l'accompagner…

- Plus désagréable, vous pouvez ? Oh ! Suis-je bête ! Bien sûr ! vous me l'avez prouvé tant de fois… se revancha t-elle, les dents serrées.

Sûr que la soirée ne manquerait pas d'intérêt avec une femme comme Granger ! Il se demandait simplement juste jusqu'où il pourrait s'amuser à la provoquer sans néanmoins la pousser dans ses retranchements…

Rogue les avaient directement fait transplaner devant les marches du manoir Seymour. Hermione ressentait encore les désagréments du transplanage alors qu'un petit elfe les introduisait dans le hall du manoir.

Des centaines de bougies reflétaient leur lumière dansante sur le cristal d'authentiques lustres de l'époque victorienne, tandis qu'une sonate pour piano accompagnait les nombreux couples qui virevoltaient tels des papillons de nuit sous un magnifique dôme de verre. Hermione fut impressionné par la magnificence de l'ouvrage, si bien, qu'un bref moment, elle en oublia le motif de sa présence. Une légère pression sur son bras et une expression passablement agacée la ramenèrent rapidement à la réalité.

A peine avaient-ils pénétré dans la salle, qu'une femme d'âge mûr aux magnifiques cheveux roux, moulée dans un fourreau en satin vert dont Hermione n'osait imaginer le prix, s'avança vers eux en souriant, tendant sa main à l'homme en noir d'un air désinvolte qui se voulait guindé mais qui, au final, frisait le parfaitement ridicule !

Non mais pour qui elle se prenait cette vieille chouette à se jeter sur Severus comme un chien sur un os !

La curiosité poussa Hermione à jeter un discret coup d'œil vers la croqueuse d'hommes. Mais ce qu'elle vit la fit amèrement grimacer ! Son moral chuta au plus bas lorsqu'elle comprit que la vieille ne l'était peut-être pas tant que ça… Tout au plus, était-elle de deux ans plus âgée que Rogue…

Mais après tout, si un brin de mauvaise foi parvenait à l'empêcher de noyer son désespoir dans la montagne de petits fours qui l'attendaient au buffet, pourquoi diable s'en priverait-elle ?

Sans se douter le moins du monde des charmantes pensées d'Hermione, avec grâce, Rogue s'empara de la main ivoire qu'il baisa.

- Camilla, quel plaisir…

- Cher Severus, quelle joie de vous voir parmi nous, s'exclama leur hôtesse, sans adresser le moindre regard à Hermione. Il me semblait néanmoins que vous ne deviez pas venir…

- Je ne pouvais pas manquer une telle soirée Camilla… Laissez-moi vous présenter Hermione Granger, ajouta t-il en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Enfin, ça n'était pas trop tôt ! Il avait quand même fallu un discret coup de coude pour que Monsieur daigne se rappeler de sa présence !

- Bonsoir Madame, enchantée de vous rencontrer, couina t-elle. Hermione aurait souhaité une voix plus assurée et féminine, mais pour son plus grand malheur, cette dernière lui avait fait défaut, déraillant de façon incontrôlée vers les aigus. Et pour couronner le tout, elle venait de remarquer le petit sourire narquois de son professeur…

Camilla Seymour dévisagea Hermione des pieds à la tête, une moue dédaigneuse sur le visage, et se tourna de nouveau vers Rogue.

- Linda ne vous accompagne pas mon cher ? Je suis étonnée, elle m'a pourtant confirmée sa présence ce soir, continua t-elle sans prêter attention aux salutations d'Hermione, posant élégamment sa main sur l'avant bras de Severus.

Ce démon femelle ne voyait-il donc pas qu'il était accompagné ? Par Merlin, elle n'était pas bien grande, mais quand même, elle n'était pas transparente !

- Hermione m'accompagne, répondit-il en posant quelques secondes les yeux sur la Gryffondor qui tentait, en vain, de cacher son énervement. Dorénavant, Miss Edgmond dispose de son temps comme elle l'entend.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'un air indifférent, arrachant un sourire crispé à Camilla Seymour qui prit aussitôt congé du couple.

Lorsque Hermione entendit son prénom dans la bouche de Severus, et bien que son attitude l'eût agacée au plus haut point, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. C'était la première fois qu'il le prononçait. Habituellement, il l'appelait Miss je-sais-tout, Granger, voir Miss Granger dans ses bons jours…

Hermione fut tirée de ses pensées lorsque Rogue lui présenta son bras. Il fallu à la jeune femme quelques instant pour comprendre sa demande, encore perturbée par cette entrée en matière plus que chaotique !

Avant de rejoindre le buffet, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à cette vieille peau de Camilla. Non, en toute honnêteté, cette femme était aux antipodes de la vieille peau ! Elle était hautaine et pinbéche, certes, mais c'était une femme de toute beauté, pulpeuse, envoûtante, séductrice… son plus strict opposé… Une vraie femme en fait !

Comme s'il avait deviné le fond de ses pensées, Rogue se tourna vers elle et la regarda fixement.

- Vous n'avez rien à envier aux femmes de cette soirée. Elles n'ont rien que vous n'ayez déjà.

Hermione se raidit sous ce compliment aussi inattendu que plaisant, puis, finit par lui sourire en se saisissant fébrilement de son bras offert…

- Oh… S'il vous plaît… j'ai vraiment envie de danser, le supplia t-elle en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Ils avaient bu du champagne - beaucoup trop selon Hermione - rencontré certains de ses confrères avec lesquels ils avaient discuté potions et recherche, et avaient fini par parler de leurs vies, depuis la fin de ses études pour elle et depuis la chute du Lord noir pour lui. Ils avaient ri en constatant tout ce qui les rapprochait, leurs points de vue si identiques, leurs goûts communs, leurs idéaux, qu'en fait, ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre…

Bien sûr, Rogue était toujours pinçant, mais ça ne la dérangeait plus autant qu'avant, au contraire… Une sorte d'intimité s'était peu à peu créée entre eux, et maintenant, elle avait envie d'avantage de sa part…

- Miss Granger ! Je n'aime pas danser… protesta t-il en grimaçant alors qu'Hermione venait d'agripper son épaule tout en se saisissant de sa main gauche.

- Et moi je ne sais pas danser ! répliqua t-elle de façon moqueuse en lui imposant les premiers pas.

De mauvaise grâce, Rogue obtempéra et commença à valser. Sauf que Granger ne savait vraiment pas danser et qu'en plus, elle s'évertuait à le faire tourner à sa façon, sans aucune cohérence, sans aucun rythme ! En prime, elle venait de lui écraser le pied…

- Oh, zut…

- Par Merlin, ne résistez pas comme ça, laissez vous guider !

- Mais je… mais… Elle ne sut terminer sa phrase, troublée par les yeux noirs qui la mettaient au défi de prétendre qu'elle n'essayait pas de les diriger…

- D'accord Professeur ! Je me laisse guider, finit-elle par capituler, dans une moue faussement boudeuse.

- Cela ne semblait pas vous poser problème lorsque Viktor Krum vous faisait danser. Et il vit les yeux noisette s'agrandir d'étonnement.

- Le bal, lors de votre quatrième année, il me semble…jugea t-il opportun de préciser.

Les pommettes de la jeune femme s'enflammèrent aussitôt à l'évocation du nom du prodige slave du quidditch. Comment Rogue pouvait-il se souvenir de ce bal ! Elle-même était bien incapable de dire s'il était présent ou non ce soir là…

- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez le genre de professeurs à prêter attention aux amourettes d'adolescents ! Mais pour vous répondre, avec Viktor c'était différent… Nous étions ensemble, alors c'était plutôt normal que je me laisse guider… répondit-elle, les joues toujours aussi brûlantes.

- Ne vous imaginez pas n'importe quoi ! En aucun cas votre petite vie sentimentale ne m'intéressait ! C'est juste que Krum était l'élève de Karkarov que je surveillais de près… répondit-il un peu trop précipitamment.

- Oh…

Rogue crut remarquer comme une pointe de déception dans le ton de la voix d'Hermione. Que devait-il comprendre ? Qu'elle aurait été flattée qu'il la remarque ?

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait remarquée ! Miss coincée Granger et le prince du quidditch ! Une association aussi improbable que… non, à y réfléchir, mieux valait-il ne pas lui faire partager cette dernière réflexion. Pas s'il voulait la revoir. Pas s'il voulait continuer à la serrer comme ça dans ses bras… Comme ça, oui…

Oh oui, il comprenait tout à fait ce qui avait pu attirer Krum, avec qui Hermione était restée quelques années d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. De grands yeux qui donnaient à son regard profondeur et intelligence, un nez légèrement retroussé… était-ce lui le responsable de ce petit air fier, limite autoritaire, mais qu'adoucissait un large sourire. Un sourire radieux, un magnifique sourire…

Il ne trouvait pas qu'elle était belle à proprement parler, non, pas si on la comparait à des femmes comme Linda, Narcissa ou encore Mrs Seymour, non, ça serait mentir. Mais il lui trouvait du charme, un je ne sais quoi qui arrivait à le captiver… Elle était tout ce qu'il aimait chez une femme…

Soudain, Hermione sentit Rogue la rapprocher un peu plus de lui, si bien que sa poitrine se retrouvait quasiment collée contre son torse. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. C'était une sensation troublante. En écho, son propre cœur s'accéléra et Hermione ne douta pas un seul instant que Rogue ne s'aperçoive de son émoi… Elle n'osait lever les yeux vers lui.

Elle hésita un bref instant à serrer sa main un peu plus fort pour lui signifier son consentement, mais elle ne se sentit pas assez hardie pour le faire… Peut-être s'imaginait-elle des choses, et alors, elle gâcherait ce moment si agréable…

Mais lorsque la main de Rogue, qui était posée dans le creux de ses reins, commença à exercer de légères pressions circulaires dans le bas de son dos, elle ne put retenir un léger gémissement.

- Miss Granger… La voix, basse et suave, était aussi douce qu'une caresse.

- Professeur… répondit-elle timidement, presque sans voix face à ce nouveau Rogue, aussi troublant que charmeur.

- Arrêtez donc de m'appeler Professeur, appelez moi Severus, ronronna t-il au creux de son oreille, enfouissant son long nez dans les boucles brunes.

Elle se colla un peu plus à lui et, la surprise passée, eut la satisfaction de l'entendre grogner lorsqu'elle se frotta contre son érection.

- Miss Edgmond est arrivée il y a quelques instants. En ce moment même, elle est aux prises de notre hôtesse… Si elle ne semble pas vous avoir reconnue, je vous assure qu'elle m'a remarqué et qu'elle n'a rien loupé du spectacle que nous lui offrons !

A ces mots, Hermione se raidit immédiatement et tenta de se dégager de son étreinte.

- Mais quelle mouche vous a piqué ! s'exclama t-il, étonné de ce soudain retournement de situation.

Il la tira derechef contre lui et chercha ses yeux du regard.

De toute sa vie, jamais Hermione n'avait eu aussi honte. Elle n'avait pas compris qu'il s'était rapproché d'elle lorsqu'il avait aperçu Linda. Toute à la danse et à l'écoute des émotions qu'elle pouvait ressentir dans ses bras, elle avait cru, tout naturellement, qu'elle lui plaisait.

Quelle idiote écervelée elle faisait ! Bien sûr que Rogue ne s'intéressait pas à elle. Il avait simplement mis le plan en action ! Et elle, elle venait de se ridiculiser !

Pire, elle venait de se ridiculiser face à son ancien professeur de potions, un homme qui n'avait jamais manqué une seule occasion d'utiliser ses faiblesses pour l'humilier ! Oui, elle venait de se ridiculiser devant cet homme là ! Un sale type ! Et pire encore, elle devait bien s'avouer que ce sale type ne la laissait pas indifférente…

* * *

_**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre et que vous n'en voulez pas trop à Severus pour son odieuse attitude ! Que je qualifierai plutôt de "manque total de tact" ! **_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions...**_

_**Bisous et à bientôt,**_

_**Khalie**_


	6. Sa mâle arrogance

**_Hello !_**

**_Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour ce chapitre, qui en plus se trouve être le dernier ! Vous n'avez pas oublié qu'il s'agit d'une fic courte, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, après de nombreux déboires, voici enfin la suite ! Je parle de déboires car mon PC est tombé en panne entre noël et nouvel an et qu'il vient juste d'être réparé ! Le sevrage a été difficile... En tout cas, ça m'a servi de leçon ! J'ai sauvegardé tout mon travail sur une clé USB... J'ai perdu presque tout mon travail (y compris mes nouveaux projets !) Eh oui, j'ai dû réécrire ce chapitre... avec l'impression que la première version était meilleure..._**

**_Je profite également de ce dernier chapitre pour remercier tous mes lecteurs ainsi que tous ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'encourager. Je pense avoir répondu à toutes les personnes ayant signé leurs reviews. Quant aux autres, Cixi, Eileen19, LittleHaribo, merci car vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait plaisir !_**

**_J'espère donc que vous avez passé un bon moment en lisant cette fic et que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira..._**

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

CHAPITRE 6 : SA MALE ARROGANCE

- Laissez-moi ! Lâchez-moi ! lui intima t-elle, les yeux prêts à lancer un avada.

- Mais enfin, que vous arrive t-il ? Attendez ! Vous…vous avez cru… Il ravala sa salive, alors qu'Hermione détournait son regard du sien.

Elle ne répondit pas et chercha de nouveau à se dégager de son étreinte. En vain.

- Je ne pensais pas que je vous faisais de l'effet Granger ! ironisa t-il en retroussant sa lèvre supérieure, dans une tentative de cacher son propre trouble.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un immonde…

- Un immonde quoi ? ricana t-il tout en accentuant les caresses sur son dos.

- Mais vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Lâ-chez-moi !

- Miss Granger, souffla t-il en approchant son visage du sien, vous m'avez fait une promesse… celle de m'aider à rompre… et Miss Edgmond est toujours là, à nous regarder… Aidez-moi… Hermione…

- Vous croyez que le simple fait de prononcer mon prénom suffira à me faire oublier… Elle allait continuer, mais préféra ne pas poursuivre sa phrase qui ne manquerait pas de rappeler à Rogue une humiliation qu'elle s'efforçait précisément de rayer de sa mémoire…

- Jamais je n'oserai insulter votre intelligence ! Je ne suis moi-même pas stupide ! Mais il se trouve que cette soirée pourrait me débarrasser à jamais de cette sangsue… Seulement, je n'y arriverai pas sans vous, concéda t-il gravement.

- Soit, je vous aiderai, mais ensuite, je souhaite ne plus jamais vous revoir. Et ne m'appelez plus par mon prénom ! Je vous l'interdis !

Hermione lui avait jeté ces mots à la figure sans vraiment y réfléchir, en proie à la colère. Mais elle remarqua que Rogue avait momentanément arrêté de balader sa main dans son dos lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé son intention de ne plus le revoir.

- Miss Granger, vous ne comprenez pas… continua t-il d'une voix moins assurée, Miss Edgmond n'était pas encore arrivée lorsque…

C'était un choc pour la Gryffondor. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, c'était la première fois qu'elle percevait de la gêne chez cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu autrement que froid et imperturbable. Son cœur s'emballa. Elle commençait à se demander si Rogue ne ressentait pas un peu plus que de la considération à son égard…

- … lorsque… je vous ai serrée contre moi la première fois… Ses yeux semblaient emplis de désir et une légère rougeur colorait son teint blafard.

Mais il ne laissa pas à Hermione le temps de lui répondre, Linda arrivant vers eux telle une furie.

- Elle se rapproche, continua t-il en l'entraînant valser plus loin. Excusez par avance ma conduite, mais elle doit croire à une relation entre nous…

D'un geste possessif, il serra Hermione plus fort encore contre lui et, profitant de la confusion qu'avaient provoquée ses paroles sur la jeune femme, lui donna le baiser du siècle, qui scotcha Linda sur place et laissa Hermione toute pantelante dans ses bras.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de longues minutes, mais peut-être n'étaient ce que quelques secondes en fin de compte – avec ce baiser il avait perdu toute notion de temps – qu'il se sépara d'Hermione pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas réel ! Sa langue était si douce, le goût de sa bouche tellement sucré…

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attendrir d'avantage sur la Gryffondor, qu'il ne comptait maintenant plus impressionner mais conquérir, qu'une tornade brune s'abattit sur lui. CLAC !

Linda Edgmond venait de lui infliger une claque monumentale devant des dizaines de personnes qui s'étaient arrêtées de danser pour regarder l'étrange scène qui se jouait devant eux.

- Comment as-tu osé ! Je tourne à peine les yeux et tu te fais la première venue !

- Ma fiancée n'est pas la première venue !

- Fiancée ! Hermione faillit s'étouffer. Mais il était tombé tête la première dans un chaudron ou quoi ? Elle n'était pas sa fiancée ! Comme s'il n'avait pas trouvé assez humiliant de s'être joué d'elle, voilà qu'il annonçait des fiançailles fictives devant toute la haute ! Avait-il seulement réfléchi à elle lorsqu'ils seraient forcés d'annoncer leur séparation, non moins fictive ?

- Fiancée ! s'écria aussitôt la jolie brune qui tourna son visage vers la Gryffondor, semblant enfin la reconnaître. Hermione !

- Linda ! Mais je ne comprends pas, que se passe t-il ? lui demanda t-elle en feignant l'innocence, ses yeux allant alternativement de Severus à la jeune femme, en quête de réponses.

« Tu vas me le payer Severus Rogue » maugréa Hermione qui avait une sainte horreur de mentir et qui n'était pas vraiment certaine d'être douée pour ça…

- Il y a que tu sors avec mon petit ami Hermione !

Petit ami ! L'avait-elle bien regardé ? Lui, Severus Rogue, n'avais jamais été et ne serait jamais un stupide petit ami ! Il lança un regard de glace à Linda avant de se retourner vers Hermione. Un fiancé, admettons…

- Ton petit ami ? Linda… Hermione hésita un moment. Avait-elle réellement envie de jouer le jeu ? Elle leva un instant les yeux vers son ancien professeur. Oui, elle avait envie de jouer le jeu ! Severus vient de me demander ma main. Nous sommes fiancés…

- Mais Hermione, tu ne peux pas ! C'est lui ! Tu comprends, c'est lui l'homme dont je n'arrête pas de te parler depuis des jours ! Et nous nous aimons ! se défendit la jolie brune qui avait l'air totalement décontenancée.

La Gryffondor se retourna vers l'homme en noir qui l'observait maintenant d'un air grave.

- Hermione, ma chérie… se risqua Rogue sans prêter attention à Linda et son expression idiote.

- Severus, j'attends des explications, exigea la dite fiancée en le fixant durement.

- Elle n'était rien pour moi. Cette liaison, c'était avant de te connaître Hermione, jugea t-il opportun d'ajouter.

Jamais Rogue n'avait été aussi sincère, et il brûlait d'envie de le crier à Hermione.

Mais Linda ne laissa pas à Hermione l'opportunité de donner la réplique à Severus. Folle de rage, elle incendia le maître des potions.

- Rien pour toi ! Rien pour toi ! Comment peux tu dire une chose aussi cruelle ? s'offusqua t-elle.

- Eh bien, je le dis, tout simplement ! répliqua t-il d'un air goguenard en portant aussitôt son attention vers Hermione.

- Hermione… crois-moi…

- Severus…

- Lorsque je t'ai rencontré, continua t-il d'une façon presque théâtrale en se saisissant de la main de la Gryffondor, j'ai immédiatement rompu avec elle. Visiblement, elle n'a pas compris mes intentions !

La gravité du ton de cette déclaration… Hermione était parfaitement consciente que Rogue jouait un rôle, mais elle était réellement troublée par ses paroles. Elle ne prêtait même plus attention à Linda. Elle se maudissait pourtant de se laisser aller à ce simulacre de romance…

- Tu n'as jamais rompu avec moi, ce n'est pas vrai ! s'égosilla Linda. Si c'était le cas, nous n'aurions pas passé la nuit ensemble avant hier !

Hermione encaissa rudement le choc. Elle se doutait bien que Rogue couchait encore avec Linda, mais l'entendre de la bouche de la jeune femme était réellement difficile. Douloureux, en n'eut pas à faire appel à ses talents de comédienne pour la suite. Elle recula de deux pas en observant le visage blêmi de son ancien professeur et partit le plus dignement qu'une fiancée trompée puisse le faire ! A peine entendit-elle la cruelle réplique de Rogue…

- J'ai bel et bien rompu avec toi Linda. Seulement, ce n'est pas ma faute si ton cerveau est trop atrophié pour comprendre que « je ne t'ai jamais aimé » équivaut à une rupture, répondit-il avec morgue avant de se mettre à la suite de la Gryffondor.

- Miss Granger ! s'écria t-il alors que la petite silhouette d'Hermione venait de passer les grilles de la propriété.

Hermione avait entendu Rogue la héler mais elle ne se retourna pas, trop en colère et blessée par son attitude. Naïvement, elle s'était imaginée que son désir de rompre lui aurait donné la force de repousser les dernières tentatives de Linda ! Comme elle avait été stupide de penser qu'il puisse cesser ses activités nocturnes pour elle !

Pourtant, il avait eu une réaction physique à la sentir tout contre lui, elle n'avait pas rêvé ! Et alors ? N'importe quel homme normalement constitué aurait réagi comme lui ! Mais elle, comme l'idiote qu'elle était, s'était imaginée des choses !

- Miss Granger, arrêtez-vous immédiatement ! ordonna t-il à la jeune femme qui continuait à s'éloigner de lui.

- Hermione…, insista t-il en s'apercevant qu'elle ne lui obéissait pas. Il accéléra sa cadence pour la rattraper.

Sous le coup de la colère, Hermione ne voulait plus le revoir. Qu'il aille au diable avec Linda et l'annulation des fiançailles ! Elle sortit sa baguette et pensa très fort à son appartement. Depuis sa main droite, elle sentit la magie s'insinuer en elle et parcourir chaque cellule de son corps. Mais, au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à se dématérialiser, deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent fermement. Avec fracas, Hermione et Severus s'étalèrent lourdement dans le salon de la Gryffondor. Cette dernière ne pouvait plus bouger, son professeur l'écrasant de tout son poids.

- Jusqu'au bout ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher ! Je vous ai dis que je ne voulais plus vous revoir, cria t-elle en détournant son visage du sien pour qu'il ne voie pas le début de sourire qu'avait provoqué sa chute.

Voir le grand Severus Rogue, terreur de générations d'élèves, étalé de tout son long, les cheveux en batailles et les habits démis parcequ'il s'était désespérément accroché à une de ses anciennes étudiantes, était un vrai régal pour Hermione !

- Et moi je vous ai dis que mes gestes n'étaient pas motivés par l'arrivée de Miss Edgmond puisqu'elle n'était pas présente à ce moment là !

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, continua t-elle, essayant de se dégager de son emprise.

Mais Rogue, tout en se soulevant pour ne plus l'écraser, s'appuya sur ses coudes et la maintint au sol en lui tenant les poignets. Dans la lutte, les cheveux d'Hermione en avaient profité pour se répandre tout autour de sa tête.

- Arrêtez donc de vous débattre petite gorgone ! lui intima t-il en lui attrapant le menton d'une main pour la forcer à le regarder. Je ne me joue pas de vous Hermione, ajouta t-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione ne chercha pas à lui répondre. Après tout, c'était bien lui qui les avait entraînés dans cette situation plus que rocambolesque ! Elle comptait bien le laisser se débrouiller avec ses explications alambiquées !

- Je me moque éperdument de Miss Edgmond. Croyez-vous un seul instant que je vous aurais demandé votre aide si tel était le cas ? N'oubliez pas que cette soirée avait pour objectif de me permettre de rompre définitivement avec elle !

- Eh bien, j'espère avoir rempli ma mission ! Sinon, le pauvre professeur Rogue devra encore coucher avec la vilaine Linda ce soir ! répliqua vertement Hermione.

- Miss Granger, siffla t-il en la regardant dangereusement, vous outrepassez…

- Outrepasser quoi ! le coupa t-elle vivement. Les règles ? Les convenances ? Je pense que nous avons largement dépassé ce stade lorsque vous avez introduit votre langue dans ma bouche !

- Vous êtes jalouse, Miss Granger… affirma t-il, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres minces.

- Jalouse ! Moi ? Vous vous trompez complètement! Je…

- Je ne pense pas me tromper, continua t-il tranquillement. Vous réagissez de façon tout à fait excessive à… cette nuit passée avec Miss Edgmond. Exactement de la même façon que lorsque vous avez cru que je jouais la comédie lorsque nous dansions… De telles réactions chez une femme trahissent généralement son attachement, continua t-il narquoisement.

Le visage de son ancien professeur transpirait d'orgueil. Hermione pensa que sa vanité était certainement son plus bel atour. Tellement confiant, si sûr du pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur elle. Il savait qu'il avançait en terrain conquis, bataille gagnée d'avance. Et elle, n'avait aucune réelle envie de le démentir…. En vérité, Severus avait bel et bien raison : elle était furieusement jalouse ! Il savait, alors pourquoi le lui cacher plus longtemps ?

- Je pensais que, peut-être… il y avait quelque chose entre nous, avoua t-elle, les joues en feu.

Severus ne répondit pas immédiatement, trop surpris par la déclaration de la Gryffondor. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça ! La franchise d'Hermione l'avait complètement déstabilisé. Car, s'il avait compris au cours de la soirée qu'Hermione était amoureuse de lui, jamais il ne s'était imaginé qu'elle le lui avouerait aussi ouvertement, surtout après ses maladresses…

Comment devait-il réagir à cet aveu ? Elle le mettait devant le fait accompli, et lui, se sentait totalement effrayé à l'idée de lui révéler ses propres sentiments ! Car oui, pour son plus grand malheur, il était définitivement amoureux de Granger ! La peur lui prit les entrailles en pensant à la réaction qui serait la sienne lorsqu'elle le verrait radouci, sans ses répliques cruelles, un peu moins mordant, ne crachant plus son venin sur elle – quoi qu'il pourrait toujours se rabattre sur ses amis – lorsqu'elle le verrait comme un homme amoureux… Il croisa alors le regard anxieux d'Hermione…

- Vous pensez parfaitement ! Dix points pour Gryffondor !

Hermione écarquilla les yeux ! A sa façon, Severus venait de lui avouer qu'il pensait à elle autrement que comme une horrible je-sais-tout !

- Depuis quand… ? osa t-elle timidement.

- A vrai dire… depuis le forum, répondit-il un peu gêné en se raclant la gorge.

Et il roula légèrement de côté avant de s'asseoir à même le sol. Offrant sa main chaude à Hermione, il l'aida à prendre place à ses côtés.

- Depuis le forum ? Vraiment ? L'interrogea t-elle en esquissant un début de sourire.

- Vraiment, concéda t-il gravement en la fixant de son regard noir et profond. N'avez-vous pas trouvé étrange de me trouver aussi souvent sur votre chemin ? Bien évidemment, le hasard n'était pour rien en ces rencontres…

- Je ne me suis pas vraiment étonnée. J'étais simplement heureuse lorsque je vous croisais… avoua t-elle sincèrement. C'est très rare que je puisse parler comme ça avec quelqu'un. Une vraie discussion, je veux dire…

- Il en va de même pour moi, admis Severus. J'apprécie votre intelligence et votre esprit, Hermione. C'est… le genre de qualités que je recherche chez une femme…

Severus remarqua qu'Hermione s'était quelque peu agitée sous sa déclaration. S'il voulait vraiment vivre quelque chose avec elle, il fallait qu'il se lance maintenant ! Cet équilibre tout juste retrouvé était bien trop fragile pour se permettre d'attendre encore… D'un geste précis, il passa sa main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme afin de rapprocher son visage du sien et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baiser aussi avide que possessif. Leurs lèvres s'attrapèrent, se gouttèrent, s'apprivoisèrent, attisant le désir qui couvait en eux depuis de longues semaines…

A bout de souffle, Hermione repoussa doucement le torse de Severus de la paume de ses mains. Elle voulait encore éclaircir certains points… Elle avait décidé qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte !

- Dans ce cas, haleta t-elle, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas repris contact avec moi après le forum ? Et plus que tout, pourquoi êtes vous sorti avec Linda ? Dire que nous sommes différentes, elle et moi, est un doux euphémisme ! l'interrogea t-elle d'un regard calculateur.

- Je préférerais ne pas aborder ce sujet…

- Ce n'est pas une option envisageable Professeur ! répliqua la Gryffondor alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

- Et depuis quand une de mes élèves se permet-elle de me donner des ordres ? ronronna t-il sensuellement au creux de son oreille.

- Depuis que la dite élève se trouve être votre fiancée ! répliqua Hermione, tout à fait sérieuse. Elle sentit Severus tressaillir contre son corps. Puis, presque immédiatement, ses muscles se relâchèrent.

- Vous marquez un point ! s'amusa le maître des potions. J'ai surpris votre petite conversation avec vos amies le dernier jour du forum, continua t-il sous le regard mortifié de la jeune femme… Vous comprenez aisément la raison pour laquelle vous ne m'avez plus croisé ce jour là… Quant à Miss Edgmond… je suis un homme Hermione… j'étais seul et sans engagements… je ne savais pas que cette occasion d'un soir finirait par tourner au cauchemar… se défendit-il en omettant volontairement certains détails…

Par Merlin, il n'allait quand même pas expliquer à la Gryffondor, que, depuis le début, c'était elle la cause de cette satanée situation ! Il n'était pas prêt à se ridiculiser de la sorte face elle !

Hermione était si soulagée ! Il avait juste été vexé et Linda n'était qu'une regrettable aventure ! Elle se jeta au cou de Rogue et l'embrassa passionnément.

Si Severus fut surpris de la fougue d'Hermione, il n'en laissa rien paraître, profitant sans plus attendre des bras de la jeune femme. En bon Serpentard, il était bien décidé à ne pas perdre une si belle occasion. Il prit pleinement possession de la bouche d'Hermione, savourant sa langue et ses lèvres, mordant dans ses joues, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair tendre des bras, léchant sa nuque offerte, réprimant son désir de la prendre là, à même le sol, lorsqu'il l'entendit, haletante, manifester sa satisfaction.

Elle se tortillait sous lui, frottant impatiemment ses formes contre son corps tendu de désir. N'y tenant plus, Severus arracha sa robe, exhibant des hanches généreuses, un ventre plat, deux seins ronds et crémeux qui se soulevaient à mesure de sa respiration… Il ne put s'empêcher d'attraper une pointe rose qu'il fit doucement rouler entre ses lèvres. Son odeur et son goût de femme l'enivraient… lui faisaient tourner la tête… Précieusement, il inhala le parfum de sa peau, sa gorge, ses aisselles, ses seins, son ventre, un appel à se perdre en elle…

Sa je-sais-tout était lovée entre ses bras. Elle était nue et encore chaude de l'amour. Jamais, non jamais, il n'avait ressenti une telle plénitude, un tel bonheur à faire jouir une femme au point de mettre de côté son propre plaisir… C'était une première pour Severus ! La serrant un peu plus contre lui, il baissa les yeux vers elle…

- Epousez-moi, décréta t-il, on ne peut plus sérieux.

En sept ans, Hermione avait appris à reconnaître les mensonges de Ron et Harry, à découvrir toutes les bêtises qu'ils projetaient de faire…A force, elle était devenue assez douée pour ce genre de choses ! Et là, elle avait la conviction que, si Severus était sincère quant à ses sentiments, il lui cachait encore quelque chose Oui, elle savait et elle ne voulait pas s'engager avec lui sans connaître toute la vérité.

Hermione ferma les yeux et sourit. Une dernière petite vérification s'imposait ! Elle se saisit de sa baguette qui avait roulé sur le sol avec ses habits, et la pointa sur le front de son ancien professeur et peut-être futur époux. Enfin, s'il ne la tuait pas après ça…

- Legilimens !

Severus, surpris par la rapidité de l'attaque, n'eut pas le temps de dresser de barrières et Hermione ne mit pas bien longtemps à retrouver le forum ; son désir de lui parler et les occasions qu'il avait pris soin de provoquer ; la vexation qu'il avait ressentie lorsque ses amies avaient émis l'hypothèse de son homosexualité et surtout lorsqu'elle, Hermione, n'avait pas démenti ; et oh ! Surprise ! Cette idée saugrenue de séduire une femme qu'elle connaissait pour le lui prouver… Hermione en eut le souffle coupé ! C'était typiquement Serpentard comme façon d'agir ! Utiliser des moyens détournés pour arriver à ses fins ! Sauf que cette fois, il s'était pris à son propre piège !

Esquissant un sourire, Hermione arrêta son exploration, estimant qu'elle en avait déjà bien assez vu. Mais, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à se retirer de l'esprit de Severus, elle se sentit emportée vers d'autres souvenirs, plus récents… Elle n'en revenait pas ! Il l'incitait à poursuivre !

Il était chez lui, un verre à la main, se maudissant de tomber amoureux d'une gamine aussi agaçante et butée ; son désir lorsqu'il l'avait vue, si jolie dans sa robe de soirée ; l'envie qu'il avait eu de la presser un peu plus fort alors qu'ils valsaient ; sa sincérité alors qu'elle pensait qu'il jouait la comédie ; la peur qu'il avait eue de la perdre alors qu'elle lui disait ne plus jamais vouloir le revoir ; son bonheur de la serrer contre lui, d'être en elle, de l'aimer…

Doucement, Hermione sentit le lien se défaire. Elle ouvrit les yeux et ne put lui cacher son trouble en voyant l'expression qui se dégageait de son visage. Il semblait si sérieux et serein à la fois, tellement déterminé…

- Hermione, épousez-moi, réitéra t-il d'une voix devenue rauque.

Elle n'en revenait pas ! Le fier, l'arrogant, l'impitoyable Severus Rogue venait de se mettre à nu face à elle ! Mais où était-elle sa mâle arrogance ? Doucement, elle lui prit la main et la posa sur sa poitrine, tout contre son cœur qui battait la chamade. Pas un instant, leurs yeux ne se quittèrent du regard alors que le visage de Severus se rapprochait de sa bouche.

- Oui… murmura t-elle sur ses lèvres entrouvertes…

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Cette histoire est terminée...**_

_**Une petite review me ferait très plaisir ! Avez vous aimé ? Oui, non, pourquoi ?**_

_**A très bientôt !**_

_**Bisous**_


End file.
